


Someone Old, No One New

by Hari_Aisu



Series: Coffee's for Closers [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and cliches, cant forget tropes, coffee shop AU, derek continues to fail adorably, derek isn't ready for stiles/scott BrOTP, here have some more fail, plus tropes, scott is just confused, stiles is willfully not against this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari_Aisu/pseuds/Hari_Aisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved Scott. </p><p>This was not an observation. </p><p>This was not a guess. </p><p>This was a fact. </p><p>Stiles, when asked, would actually profess said love for Scott without the slightest bit of hesitation, eyes glittering with warmth and affection as he would go on and on about Scott’s many incredible qualities and why both he and Scott meshed so well together. </p><p>Derek was not so much a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Old, No One New

  

Stiles loved Scott.

This was not an observation.

This was not a guess.

This was a _fact_.

Stiles, when asked, would actually profess said love for Scott without the slightest bit of hesitation, eyes glittering with warmth and affection as he would go on and on about Scott’s many incredible qualities and why both he and Scott meshed so well together.

Derek was not so much a fan.

No one wanted to see their significant other create odes of love to some boy they had met years and years ago, back when Stiles was still a confused eight-year-old with flailing issues and ADHD and Scott was the quiet new kid who had just lost his father and moved states away from home.

It just _screamed_ unrequited love and Derek was not about that life.

So Derek may have had some preconceived notions about Scott before he came to visit. Some _unflattering_ preconceived notions, that is.

What he didn’t count on was the fact that Scott did not think too highly of him either.

Like, as if _not at all._

 

* * *

 

Stiles’ expression had been the first hint that having Scott in their space would not be as great as Stiles kept exclaiming it would be.

There were the pinched eyebrows, which were usually stooped in strange positions over his large, amber-brown eyes. The sucked-in cheeks, which combined with the eyebrows made for a very interesting expression in and of itself. But last but not least, his mouth.

His beautiful, rose-stained _mouth_.

It would twitch at random times when he would be speaking, puckering up at certain words as if the younger man had just swallowed a lemon. Stiles’ tongue, which was a regular guest in all things Stiles Facial Expressions, would sweep in and distract from the lip-movements, but ultimately they did not completely detract from everything else that was going on, on Stiles’ face.

“What is it?” Derek felt his temples thrum with pain, the headache already building in the back of his head now encompassing the entirety of his head. 

“So, you know how Scott was supposed to be staying at a hotel, right?”

Derek felt his headache transform into a migraine.

He could already guess how this conversation was going to pan out.

“Yeah.”

Stiles continued on, obviously not taking Derek’s lack of enthusiasm to heart. Or ignoring it, as per usual. That was probably the real answer. “Well, something came up with his mom and he gave up the cash he was going to use on a hotel room so that he could help her out.”

“Why do I feel as if I am going to really not like what you are about to tell me?”  Derek lowered his head onto his hands, already feeling defeated.

“You know that I don’t have a lot of space in my little apartment shared by two other guys.”

“I know this. This is why I refuse to come into your apartment even when you beg me too.” Even when Stiles begged and pleaded, when he was too lazy to get up and out of his apartment, Derek still refused to come to him. He refused to be surrounded by a bunch of boys that were so lost in their own world that being sexiled was the closest thing to getting laid that they would get any time soon.

“And I still really want him to come.” The brown-eyed barista wrung his hands together, large doe eyes once again at full force of cute. “We have been planning this forever and I hate the thought of him having to cancel just because he doesn’t have a place to stay…”

“Oh, God. Stiles. Stiles.”

Derek could definitely guess where this was going and NOPE. DO NOT WANT. This was the OPPOSITE of what he wanted!

THINGS ALWAYS HAPPENED THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT HE WANTED.

“But… my awesome, magnificent boyfriend happens to have a guest room!”

“I knew I was going to hate this. My instincts are always right.” Derek almost beaned himself in the face with the laptop just a foot away from him. “Why do I not trust the instinct?!”

“It’s just for a couple of weeks! And he’ll be out with me most of the time so you won’t even notice him here!” The younger man pouted, hands now sliding in and out of Derek’s dark-colored locks.

Derek felt his eyebrow twitch. “And you’ll be spending how much time with me again?”

Stiles bit his lip, smile strained under his teeth. “I’ll still spend some time with you, Sour-Pants; I’ll just be having bro-time with Scott as well.”

“ _How much bro-time, Stiles_? How much of your time is going to be ‘bro-time’?”

“Oh my God, is this the Spanish Inquisition?! Are you going to start torturing me with crazy shit now? Wait, is it going to be _sexy torture_?” Stiles looked bizarrely interested in the concept. “Because I may be into that. Actually, I’m pretty sure I’d be into that. Can we skip to the sexy torture now?”

“So I’m basically not going to see you for two weeks while this random man I don’t know eats me out of house and home and takes up all of your time.” The sad thing about it was that Derek didn’t even form the sentence into a question, already knowing that he was going to agree and be suffering for it for the weeks to come.

Stiles simply grinned and gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Derek needed to stop being such a push-over.

And he would. Just as soon as Stiles was _not_ sliding into his lap and his hands ended their journey from their spot on his shoulders down to the button of his jeans…

He’d stop being the push-over in their relationship. Eventually.

( _Never_ _at this rate_.)

 

* * *

 

So Derek had panicked at first.

Who wouldn’t, though? New faces meant first impressions and Derek was _not_ good at first impressions. And Derek didn’t want Scott to hate him after simply saying hello to him but Derek knew, just _knew_ , that with his face (his very hateful yet gorgeous face) it was inevitable.

Scott was going to abhor him the moment he walked in his door and no amount of self-help books and blogs were going to dig the green-eyed writer out of this hole.

Not that he read any.

That would be weird.

 

* * *

 

“Derek, why do you have “First Impressions for Dummies” in your bathroom?”

“Stiles, stop going through my bathroom reading!”

“Oh my God, my lovah is a joke. What is even wrong with you?”

“Stop talking!”

“Stop existing with your face!”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“… … SO’S YOUR FACE.”

 

* * *

 

As Derek said, that would be weird.

 

* * *

 

 

“SCOTTY!”

Derek once again felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched his boyfriend throw his sign onto the ground and run towards a dark-haired young man with a strangely angled jaw (Ha! Derek’s jaw was perfect, thanks for asking!) with an enthusiasm that nearly broke his brain. Derek didn’t even get that excited to orgasm, thank you very much, let alone seeing some guy he was friends with when he was kid.

Not that he had very many. Friends, that was.

Derek had a tragically unsociable childhood; there was no judgement to be found here.

After an obscenely long time spent screaming and twirling, both men slowly turned towards Derek in tandem, creeping him the hell out. The synchronized way that both friends seemed to react to things was already putting Derek on edge, making him feel as if he were going to be dealing with a lot of double teaming, and not the enjoyable kind.

The silence that bubbled up was not pleasant in the least.

Derek felt sweat gathering at the back of his neck, waiting for Stiles to make the introduction. He was not going to say hi first. He didn’t know this man and he was providing food and shelter for him _he’d be damned if he said hi first_.

This was probably one of the reasons that Derek didn’t do first impressions correctly. He wasn’t programmed correctly to do so.

“Ahem, Scott,” Stiles began, just as Derek had been expecting, staring heavily at the amber-eyed college student until he imprinted the thought into his brain “this is my lovely and oh-so-adorable boyfriend Derek. Derek, this is my platonic life-partner and all around best friend, Scott.”

“Hey, man.” Scott’s smile was not nearly as bright as it had been two minutes ago when he had been spinning Stiles around as if he were damn Disney princess. “Stiles told me you would be housing me while I was here. Much appreciated, dude.”

“Isn’t he so helpful and sexy, Scott? Hm? Just like I told you?” Stiles batted his eyes at the both of them, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable he made the both of them. “I’d give him the sex right now but I don’t want to burn anybody’s eyes with the hotness that is our sexing.”

“Stiles, c’mon, man! I just got here!” Derek tried not to enjoy the scandalized look on Scott’s face but it was hard. Derek’s life was _hard_.

“You chose me! You chose this! You must live with the consequences, Scott! Take responsibility!”

“I take nothing!”

“Aw, you’re so adorable when you’re flabbergasted.”

“I think we should go now.” The bearded writer side-eyed the family that was standing closely to them, the parents two seconds away from saying something possibly crude or antagonistic and Derek did not need Stiles to hear that and feel as if his two cents were needed. There had been too many times that Stiles had taken his jokes way too far and both of them kicked out of whatever place they happened to be at the time. Derek was not about to add an airport to the list.

Stiles should never even be given the idea. For all of their sakes.

Derek worked for the greater good. He didn’t understand how this wasn’t appreciated for this.

“Yeah, c’mon Stiles, I can’t hold all of this luggage.”

“Scott, use your muscles!”

“I can’t when you’re hanging off me!”

“Are you calling me fat?! But Scott, I love you! How could you do this to me?!”

It said something about Scott and Derek that instead of looking horrified at the scene before them, they were more resigned than anything else. 

“Yup, time to go. Let’s go, _darling_.”

Stiles pouted as he was pulled off of Scott but then grabbed onto Derek’s arm and refused to let go. “Noooo, but babe!”

“Shut up and walk!” Derek ordered, stomping towards his car whilst the babbling barista when startlingly quiet next to him.

“… Sir, yes sir.”

“I feel as if this is going to be the longest two weeks of my life.” Scott muttered underneath his breath, not realizing that Derek had heard him perfectly.

‘You and me both Scott. _You and me both_.'

 

* * *

 

Scott was jittery the whole ride to Derek’s apartment, sneaking glances at the older man when he thought Derek wasn’t looking.

(Joke’s on him, _Derek is always looking_.)

Stiles had pranced into the apartment before Derek could even get inside after unlocking the door, pushing his boyfriend out of the way as if it were a regular occurrence. Which it was. But usually Stiles was pushing Derek _into_ the apartment, not out of the way.

This was already turning out horribly.

“So, this is going to be your temporary home away from home, Scotty!” Stiles flailed in a strange ark, pointing at various items in the living room as if it were an exhibit. “You shall be here when you are not with me, and you will be with me a lot so don’t worry, Derek won’t eat you if you stain his carpet or clog the toilet. But try not to do those things. Because he will take them out on me and it will make me sad. Because they will not be sexy punishments, Scott. They will be horrid and filled with lack of sex. _Lack of sex_.”

“I got it, Stiles.” The tips of Scott’s ears burned red at the words. “So… can I get everything settled in my… ah, room?”

“Sure! I’ll show it to you!”

“It’s two doors down on your left-hand side.”

Derek and Stiles stared at each other.

Stiles gave Derek the stink eye.

Derek just stared at Stiles the way he normally did.

Heavily and full of judgment.

“I’ll… go find it. Thanks.” Scott gave the two men a strange glance as he made his way to the guest room, obviously not sure how to take the way the two other man interacted and what that meant in terms of their relationship. Derek could already see Scott sizing him up and not liking what he was seeing.

He knew he sucked at first impressions but this was ridiculous.

“You can try harder to like him, you know.” Stiles quietly admonished as Scott got himself settled. “I’m not asking for you guys to become best buddies but Derek, you wanted me to get along with your sisters, both of whom are really creepy in _very_ different ways, and I did. All I’m asking is that you give Scott a chance and if not a chance, just _tolerate him_. He’s my best friend.”

Stiles’ eyes rounded with plea, biting his lower lip.

Derek couldn’t argue with those lips.

Or those eyes.

Or that _anything_.

“I’ll try.” Derek ground out.

Stiles squealed as he threw his arms around Derek’s neck.

He would try.

He would _try_.

Poor Stiles, that didn’t mean Derek would succeed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was when trying became failing and Derek knew that he could never try and not have it blow up in his face, what was he even thinking?

The night before had passed with minor difficulties, Stiles popping in a DVD from Derek’s (really Stiles’) collection and squeezing in between his two favorite men, other than his dad, of course. He had then ordered dinner and stuffed the two full of food before yawning and telling Derek (telling, not asking) that he was spending the night and waltzing into Derek’s room as if it were his. The older of the two men had barely lasted any longer in the kitchen before rushing off into his bedroom after Stiles, not wanting to give Scott anymore reason to dislike him than he already did.

Stiles had sleepily smiled up at him as the green-eyed novelist had pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

The problem, Derek realized, was that Stiles was not a morning person.

If he had on morning classes, there was no way in hell he was getting up before 10.

Derek was a morning person.

By eight in the morning he was up and ready to start his day, snuffling for a few moments before rolling out of his bed and ready to raid the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. Even when Stiles begged and pleaded, he refused to laze about in bed for another two hours, doing nothing but staring at Stiles’ face as drool pooled around his mouth and his eyes twitched while he dreamed of God knows what.

Derek was starting to think that he was going to have to start changing his opinion on Stiles-watching in the morning.

Scott blinked as he stared at Derek, a bowl of cereal in front of him and his phone blinking rapidly underneath his hand. Isaac, who was also a morning person, was sitting on their counter like a heathen, staring at Scott as if he were the second coming of Jesus Christ.

“Uh… hi?”

Derek grunted.

As he had not had his first cup of coffee yet, he was allowed.

“Dumbass.” Isaac muttered.

Isaac was the exception to the morning-coffee-rule.

“So, Stiles still sleeping like the dead?” Scott asked, obviously already knowing the answer.

Derek once again grunted.

If Scott didn’t get it yet it wasn’t his problem.

 _He needed coffee damn it_.

“Is he usually like this? Because I haven’t seen him act any differently since I landed?” Scott loudly whispered at Isaac, who snorted out the coffee he was drinking at the attempt at Scott’s atrocious attempt at being subtle.

Derek glared at the younger man. And then grunted again. “Coffee.”

“Smoothie?”

“Roofie!”

Both Scott and Derek gave the curly-haired college student a strange look.

“I thought we were rhyming.” Isaac quietly stated before going back to his coffee.

“You aren’t very good at talking to people, are you?” Scott didn’t beat around the bush. Derek could respect that.

 _Not_.

“And you don’t think before you speak, do you?” Derek couldn’t help himself. He knew he had given Stiles an unspoken promise that he would be on his best behavior but _this was_ his best behavior. It wasn’t his fault that Scott just happened to push all the right buttons.

In any case, the frustrated glare he got in return for his comment was obviously the _opposite_ of what Stiles wanted to happen in concerns to him interacting with Scott. And knowing Derek, this wasn’t going to end very well.

He still had to live with this man for the next two weeks when Stiles wasn’t here to occupy his time. He would have to deal with angry glares, blunt comments and probably lengthy monologues about why he wasn’t good enough for Stiles and why Stiles deserved so much better.

As if Derek didn’t go through this every day and said the same things to himself when he was so happy he could burst and had to bring himself back from Cloud Nine.

 _Crap_.

“Good morning, everyone!” Stiles flounced out of Derek’s bedroom with an excited expression, surprising everyone in the room. It wasn’t even 8:45 _and Stiles was awake_.

This was a miracle. And Derek would take it, damn it.

“I have to work on my book.” The dark-haired writer blurted out before Stiles could say anything else, ignoring the wounded look on Stiles’ face as he did so. If he concentrated on that hurt face he knew he would forfeit his excuse and try to make his lover happy while making himself miserable as he subjected himself to Scott’s puppy-dog glares. “I’ll see you later.”

Stiles pecked him on the lips but didn’t stop him from making his way to his study.

He would get some work done while Stiles caught up with his friend. That was a good boyfriend-y thing to do, right?

 _Right_.  

 

* * *

 

 

After that first initial day of awkward posturing, Derek took to spending the majority of his time in his study. Part of it was an excuse to not be around Stiles and Scott, as Derek did have a manuscript that he was supposed to be working on, but the due date for the drafts was a long way off and Derek knew that spending as much time on the book was just a way to tune out the other man currently inhabiting his home.

Sometimes, he wouldn’t even be writing, just staring at the computer screen as the cursor judgmentally blinked back at him. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to be around Stiles but he definitely did not want to hang around Scott, so to create fewer waves in the already rocky waters, Derek decided to be the bigger man and give up his Stiles-time so that Scott could have more of his bro-time. Then, when Scott was no longer _here_ , everything would go back to normal. This was the perfect solution of all of Derek’s problems.

It was not to say that turning Stiles down was easy. The hardest part of the day was meeting Stiles’ gaze head on and blurting out that he was too busy to do anything, proclaiming that Stiles should go ‘have fun’ with Scott.

He had thought it would make Scott ease up on him and give Stiles the time he had proclaimed he had needed with his best friend without his boyfriend there to interrupt it. Derek had honestly thought he was doing the right thing.

From the way Scott took to glaring at him whenever they passed each other in the apartment, Derek should have thought otherwise.

 

* * *

 

“What are you even doing?”

Derek felt his eyebrows shoot up as he stared over at his ‘guest’, coffee mug hanging from his mouth as one hand cradled the handle and the other held his notebook. Scott stood at the hall’s entryway to the kitchen, dark brown eyes narrowed with anger.

“Drinking… coffee?” Derek muttered once the cup was away from his mouth. “Does that bother you?”

“No, but ignoring my best friend, who’s done nothing but cry about how ‘great’ and ‘adorkable’ you are, does.” Scott stomped into the kitchen and sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs, his glare, which was more cute than scary, pointedly telling Derek to do the same.

Derek did so. Because he was quite sure that Scott would have a heart-attack if he didn’t.

“I haven’t been ignoring him,” Derek started, quite proud of being able to start a sentence without grunting, “I’ve just been freeing up his schedule so he has more time to spend with you.”

“Really?” Scott scrunched up his nose. Derek was starting to get what Stiles was saying when he said that his best friend was quite possibly the most gullible person he had ever met. It definitely showed. “But all he does is talk about you all the time. You might as well be there for all the attention he pays to me.”

Derek was torn.

A part of him wanted to feel bad for Scott. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to having Stiles pay attention to someone else, let alone someone that wasn’t even in the room with them. Derek had it on good authority that before his entrance in Stiles’ life, Stiles would drop everything for Scott.

The younger of the two men had taken advantage of Stiles’ need to be needed and coveted his attention without thinking about what that meant when Stiles was no longer free for his every whim.

Another, much bigger, part of Derek wanted to whoop in joy because _that was quite possibly the most endearing thing he had ever heard in his life._

He knew that Laura and Cora were sick and tired of hearing about his Stiles-Obsession, even if both women liked the young man and everything he did for their brother. He never realized that his obsession was reciprocated though.

 _This was better than the first time they had sex_.

Ok, maybe not, but it was close.

“You’re depressing him a lot. I mean, I’ve been here for almost two weeks and you’ve barely even spent any time with him.” Scott murmured as he played with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. “He misses you and you’re right here. My girlfriend, Allison, I miss her too. But I can’t even touch her until I get back home. Why wouldn’t you want to spend all your time with Stiles unless you didn’t like him as much as he liked you too?”

Derek wanted to spurt out that he didn’t just _like_ Stiles, ok, he _loved_ Stiles. They had been together for almost eight months, not counting the previous multitude of months he spent wooing (Read: creepily stalking) the young barista.

But the first time he said it wouldn’t be to Scott.

That was, for one, gross.

And Stiles deserved to hear it.

“I would do anything for him.” Derek stated, staring Scott straight into his eyes. “Even put up with you for two weeks _and not even complain about it_.”

Scott looked a bit offended for a moment but then nodded in agreement, giving him a look of supreme respect.

“I still think you’re creepy.” Scott replied, but the look in his eyes were a lot more comfortable now than they had been before.

“And I think you’re annoying. Welcome to relationships.”

Derek and Scott did not shake hands after this conversation.

Didn’t mean they didn’t think about it, though.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Derek!”

Now that the author knew what to look for, he understood that Scott had a point.

Stiles stood anxiously at his study’s doorway, light brown eyes shifting from various items in the room but not focusing directly on Derek. His hands, which were usually so animated, were kept forcibly over Stiles’ stomach, fingers interlocking at random points so that they were not wiggling or flinching.

His boyfriend was nervous, and he wasn’t even hiding it very well.

Derek was obviously the worst boyfriend on the planet. Possibly galaxy. Maybe _universe_.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with Scott and me?” Stiles’ adam’s apple bobbed with every word, pale skin smooth as ever but catching with every flinch of the rounded part of Stiles’ neck.

“What movie?” Derek asked, already knowing he was going to say yes.

Stiles grinned so fiercely, Derek was quite sure that Stiles knew what his answer was going to be too.

 

* * *

 

“Scott, pass the popcorn.”

“You had enough popcorn, I want some now.”

“Ok, well, when you’re _done_ with the popcorn, can you _please_ pass the popcorn?”

“I’m not going to be done for awhile, I’m hungry now.”

“Stiles, tell your friend to give me the damn popcorn!”

“Stiles, tell you _boy_ friend to leave me and the popcorn in peace!”

“Oh my God, I am 1000% done with the both of you.”

“Stiles, can you just pass the soda.”

“Hey, I was sharing the soda with Stiles!”

“Oh God, what was I thinking!”

 

* * *

 

Stiles refused to go to the movies with the both of them after that.

Derek counted it as a win regardless.

 

* * *

 

When Scott left, Stiles was heartbroken.

He wasn’t the only one, of course.

Watching Scott and Stiles sob before the dark-haired vet-student boarded the plane was possibly one of the most awkward moments of Derek’s life.

Mind you, Derek has had a _lot_ of awkward moments, but he doubted much could top a snot-nosed Stiles begging Scott to call and write him every day as an equally tear-eyed and choked up Scott made Stiles hold onto him until the final call for boarding rang through the speakers.

It was as if his boyfriend was in another relationship, Jesus Christ.

“Don’t forget about me, ok, buddy!” Stiles called out, arm waving as Scott waded backwards through the crowd and waved back. “I’ll miss you, Scotty!”

Derek just about gagged when he heard Scott scream that he would miss Stiles too.

Seriously, this was Derek’s life.

Stiles sighed as he pulled back and grabbed Derek’s hand, the world shifting back to where it was supposed to be.

Walking out of the airport, it felt as a weight had been shifted off of Derek’s shoulders.

Things were as they should be.

 

* * *

 

“Derek, Scott said something to me yesterday that really took me off guard.”

“Huh?”

“Why don’t we live together Derek?”

“… _What_?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's like I sucked myself into my own universe and I can't get out lol. 
> 
> Are you guys enjoying this? BECAUSE I KNOW I AM. MORE FAIL PLEASE! 
> 
> Next installment: INTERMISSION. 
> 
> Otherwise known as Derek and Stiles' first date and how Derek is not only socially incompetent, but relationship incompetent as well. 
> 
> Don't worry, Stiles is just as bad. XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: This is Part II of CFC just fyi!!!! ;)


End file.
